Bedroom Talk
by Winter-Faerie.X
Summary: After a case hits hard, Sara explains herself to Catherine. Femmeslash-Don't like, dont read. Rated T for themes. Read A/N in bold. You have been warned. Reviews are loved :D


**A/N: I'm not gay. But I think I must be insane. Who else would rather be indoors writing this instead of outside enjoying one of the 2 days of sun South Wales is likely to get this year? Yeah, exactly.**

**Warning: Femmeslash. Don't read if it offends you, yadda yadda yadda. **

**Also, this story contains themes of child abuse. Once again, don't read if it offends you, yadda yadda yadda. **

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. Property of CBS. I promise to put them back when I'm done playing with them.**

As she lay in their bed at the end of another long, tiring and emotionally stressful day, Catherine couldn't help but wonder what had caused Sara to break down as they processed their scene.

The scene had been tough. Alcoholic father decides that if his life isn't worth living, neither was that of his wife and young daughter. After raping them both, he put bullets in their heads, before leaving his own brains on the walls of the marital bedroom.

She heard the slight creek of the bed as Sara got into it, and turned to face her. She scooted closer to her, sighing contentedly as Sara wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly to her chest.

Sara exhaled deeply. She and Catherine had been dating a while now, but were still learning about each other. And after her behavior at their scene, she felt she owed her an explanation.

Walking onto the scene, Sara had felt like she was taking a trip down the Memory lane from Hell. The bottles of drink scattered over the floor, the smell of blood, and that violated little girl. She had tried to keep her emotions under control, but failed.

'Can you keep it down? The cogs in your head are keeping me awake' Catherine joked lightheartedly, gazing up at her intensely.

'Sorry' Sara sighed 'I was miles away'

'I noticed' Catherine replied 'Whats on your mind? The scene? What happened? You seemed more upset than usual. I know you don't like cases involving kids but...' she trailed off.

Sara sighed again 'It just....it brought back some painful memories'

Catherine raised her head and looked directly into Sara's eyes, silently urging her to continue. Sara took a deep breath and began.

'When I was a kid, I didn't really have an enjoyable childhood. My dad was an alcoholic' she stated simply.

'Oh Baby, I'm so sorry' Catherine whispered. She sensed there was more coming though, so she quietened down to let Sara continue.

'It was always the same. He'd drink all day, then..then...then he'd beat my mom. By the time I was 5, I had two alcoholic parents. From then on, it only ever went downhill for me.' By now, Sara was only just keeping her emotions under control. She had never shared this information with anyone else.

Catherine dreaded what Sara was going to say next, a growing fear contorting her stomach. She had to speak up now.

'Please, tell me he didn't...' Catherine found herself unable to form the words, but what she had intended to say was still as clear as crystal.

Sara found herself unable to respond and could only nod as the last remaining shreds of control she possessed failed her and the barrier of tears broke free. Her face contorted as the memories filled her consciousness as intensely as they had all those years previously.

Catherine knew that words would be no comfort, so she simply waited until she had calmed a little. She extended a hand and wiped some of the fallen tears away, resting her hand on Sara's cheek. She nuzzled into the touch, drawing comfort from the sweet and innocent gesture.

'Thank you' she whispered, so gentle Sara thought she had imagined it for a second.

'For what?' she replied

'For sharing that with me....I know it couldn't have been easy. Thank you for trusting me' Catherine stated simply.

Sara managed a watery smile, bringing one of her hands up to run it through Catherine's strawberry-blond hair.

'I should be thanking you'

Now Catherine was confused. Sara had just poured out her soul and yet she was thanking _her_? Just as she opened her mouth to voice her question, Sara answered it anyway, almost as though she had known what was coming.

'Thank you for being here. For not running away. Just...thank you' she finished.

Now it was Catherine's turn to sigh. She looked away momentarily before returning her gaze to Sara's.

'Sara, I'm not going to run away. Now or ever. I love you Sara, and nothing in the past, present or the future is going to change that.'

Sara fought hard to stop the tears falling again. She replied,

'I love you too Catherine. So much.'

With this, Sara brought Catherine's lips down to hers, placing a kiss on them that although soft conveyed more emotions than words could right now.

Eventually, they broke apart and Catherine rested her head on Sara's chest, her breathing acting as a lullaby. Her gentle snoring alerted Sara to the fact that she had fallen asleep. Smiling to herself, she wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist, and following suit, drifted into a contented sleep.

**Reviews are loved. They make me happy =D**

**Happy Easter Y'all xx**


End file.
